A Wizard's Life (MCU- SELF INSERT)
by Freelook
Summary: A man woke up back in time in America in early 1920s. Soon he realized that he infact has powers and artifacts similar to the wizards of the Harry Potter world. After realizing that he's in the MCU he sets out to rule the world. It's his journey from the very beginning of the MCU. See, how a highly manipulative mage controls the future of the MCU with magic.


**15 June, 1943,**

**11:35 P.M.**

**Camp Leigh, Project Rebirth,**

**Wheaton, New Jersey, **

Stefan watched from far as Peggy Carter introduced herself to the freshly selected recruits for the super serum. As he saw her punching Gilmore Hodge for his unprofessionalism he couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. Soon, the recruits realized that she was no push-over and started following her orders.

Stephan leaned against the hood of the military van and his eyes came to rest upon the weak and struggling form of Steve Rogers. The guy was already on the ground and he hadn't even completed five push-ups yet. As he kept struggling to get up, his face became so red that he started to look like he was having a stroke. Peggy took pity on him and told him to take a break. Rogers looked ready to argue but seeing the hard look on Peggy's face he relented with a sigh and went to sit on a nearby bench.

Stefan turned his attention away from Rogers as he heard two sets of footsteps approaching him from behind. Focusing his hearing, he recognized the arguing pair.

"Why did you bring the boy here, Erskine? He has no place being in my regiment." Colonel Chester Philips asked his companion in his typical gruff voice.

Abraham Erskine the main mind behind the Project Rebirth sighed heavily. "As I have been telling you since my arrival Colonel, I believe the boy to be special. There is a spark in his eyes that I have been looking for so long. I'm sure that if you tried to look past his physical appearance, you would be able to see what I see in him."

Colonel Philips grunted irritably. "I don't need to look for any sparks doctor. I'm a military man. I need good hard soldiers not this sentimental crap. To me it's pretty clear that Rogers is going to be a waste of time and resources that could be provided to someone useful. But since my superiors have made it clear that I have to follow your orders, I have no choice but to keep the skinny brat."

The pair were just a few feet behind Stefan when Colonel Philips turned to stand in front of Dr. Erskine hence stopping him in his tracks. As the colonel loomed over him, Stefan heard the doctor's heartbeat increasing a bit. Finally in a low voice the Colonel continued. "Millions of lives are on the line doctor, this war is not going to end by itself. So you better select someone who would be able to help us save these lives."

As the Colonel turned away, the Doctor's breath eased a bit. By the time he started walking again, the Colonel has walked by Stefan and was critically watching all the recruit's drill from beside Peggy.

Dr. Erskine came to stand beside Stefan and greeted him cheerfully. "Mr. Prince, Colonel Philips had informed me that you had arrived at the camp last night but I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you would be in the lab working with Mr. Stark."

Stefan couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that. "Howard is in one of his grumpy moods right now so I decided to stretch my legs a bit."

Erskine raised one of his eyebrow at that. "What happened?"

"The vita-ray chamber had some minor malfunctions. Howard was doing some tests with it when the machine started to give out some sparks from the inside. It was just a minor complication with one of the wires. When I arrived there to do some work he was running around the lab like a chicken. So I decided to left him to it." Stefan answered laughing lightly.

Erskine joined Stefan in laughing. "Mr. Stark does seem like an overly excited person. But are you sure that he will be alright?"

Stefan waved his hands in the air dismissively. "He'll be fine. Once he calmed down a bit it wouldn't take him more than a couple of minutes to solve the problem."

Dr. Erskine nodded at that and turned back to look at the recruits. "What do you think of the volunteers Mr. Prince?"

Stefan once again glanced back at Steve Rogers who had once again started doing his assigned push-ups. Pointing towards Rogers, Stefan admitted. "That one looks to be very determined. If he showed the same efforts in the future, he could be a good one."

Erskine couldn't help but look satisfied at Stefan's answer. "Yes, he is my choice as well. Now, I just have to persuade Colonel Philips to agree with my choice."

Stefan patted the Doctor on the shoulder. "I'm sure the good Colonel will follow your choice Doctor. In the meantime, I think I should head back to my room. I am in dire need of some early lunch as I missed the breakfast."

Dr. Erskine nodded at that. "Yes, I think I should head back to my laboratory as well. It was good to see you out of your office Mr. Prince."

Stefan shook hands with the Doctor. "It was good to see you as well Dr. Erskine and please you can call me Stefan if you wish."

Erskine turned to go back to his lab. "And you can call me Abraham, Stefan. We are going to be colleagues after all."

Stefan started making his way to the room assigned to him in the building designed for the visitors to the camp. Stretching his telepathic powers he connected his mind with Peggy Carter and started to send her a short message.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**16 June, 1943,**

**9:20 A.M.**

**Research Labs, **

**Camp Leigh, Project Rebirth,**

**Wheaton, New Jersey,**

Stefan entered the lab to find his partner Howard Stark already at work. As he moved towards his colleague's desk he noticed dark circles under Howard 's eyes. Shaking his head at the man he commented. "You know Howard, a little bit of break won't be harmful for your health."

Howard jumped up from his chair. Noticing Stefan he grinned brightly and brought him in for a hug. "Stef. What are you doing here? I thought you won't arrive till 15th."

Stefan hugged Howard back. "Today's 16th, pal. I arrived two days ago. But yesterday you looked so busy with the vita-ray machine. That I decided to leave you to it."

Howard scowled at Stefan. "That's cruel man. It took me almost two hours to make sure that the machine was fine. You could have had helped me at least."

Stefan grinned back unapologetically. "Now don't scowl. I brought you a gift."

Howard's eyes landed on the big briefcase in the hand of Stefan. With a mischievous look, Stefan placed it on the desk and gestured for Howard to open it.

As Howard opened the briefcase and his eyes landed on its contents. All feeling of indignation at his partner disappeared in a blink of his eyes. Gently he brought out a small piece of the invaluable purple metal out of the briefcase. Turning it in his hand he turned to Stefan with shocked eyes. "How did you find it? And so much of it? I was only able to find about five kilograms." He lifted the briefcase slightly. "There's almost double in it."

Stefan grinned at Howard's shocked look. "Well, when you told me about it. I thought there might be more in the nearby jungles. You were right. Vibranium is definitely very limited. And my people had to be very careful but they brought with them all they could find."

Howard placed the small piece back in the briefcase and locked it. He turned to Stefan with hopeful eyes. "Can I use it to do some tests, Please? It's just, Stefan I think that the metal might be more useful than I thought previously. Obviously I can't use any of the sample I find earlier as it is government's property."

Stefan nodded. "If you wish. You can take some samples for tests. But we will have to make a contract. All the secrets you find will be shared with my company equally. So, it's your wish."

Howard contemplated Stefan's offer for a bit. "Ah, what the hell. Fine. 50-50. But you would have to help me. No, laziness. Agreed."

Stefan shaked hands with Howard. "Agreed."

Howard handed the briefcase back to Stefan. "Now pal, take it back to your room immediately. I don't want anyone to know that we have more of the vibranium outside of their control."

Stefan nodded and left the lab to store the briefcase back in his room.


End file.
